


Тайны и обманы

by MarvellousPinecone



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: AU, F/F, UST, приключения
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-05 23:24:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16377023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvellousPinecone/pseuds/MarvellousPinecone
Summary: Дженни Флинт ищет новую работу, но находит нечто большее





	Тайны и обманы

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Secrets and Lies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14832530) by [weakinteraction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/weakinteraction/pseuds/weakinteraction). 



— Вы уже дочитали, мистер Александр? — спрашивает Дженни, усиленно пытаясь звучать мило.

Дворецкий (слишком уж громкий титул в таком заведении, как Номер Восемнадцать, где он выше по званию одного лишь лакея, а всей прислуги — только шесть человек) вздрагивает, просыпаясь под упавшей ему на лицо газетой.

Дженни расправляет газету на кухонном столе и методично проглядывает тесно сбитые на странице объявления, обводя те, на которые стоило бы откликнуться, карандашом, по пути даже зацепляя парочку, которые наверняка не стоят усилий.

Повариха — миссис Моран, хотя у Дженни есть подозрения, что даже мистер Моран зовёт её «Повариха» — влетает в кухню.

— Так, и чего же ты изволишь искать в разделе незанятых вакансий, юная Дженнифер? Ты здесь и так на замечательном месте. Кто знает, если будешь усердно трудится, то можешь даже…

— Могу даже что? Занять ваше место, когда вы наконец лыжи откинете?

— Не показывала б ты такой длинный язык мистеру Гадфуту, если хочешь хороших рекомендаций, — говорит Повариха.

От дальнейшего обсуждения достоинств и недостатков поиска другой работы и её самой в качестве работницы в гипотетическом другом месте Дженни спасает звонок.

Все смотрят на доску: спальня на третьем этаже.

— Это мисс Абигейл, — говорит мистер Александр.

— Уже иду, — говорит Дженни, пряча улыбку.

— Дженни, — шепчет Дик, когда она выходит из кухни. В его тоне упрёк напополам с предупреждением. — О чём ты думаешь?

— Я думаю, что иду к мисс Абигейл, а если буду с тобой разговаривать, только задержусь.

— Ты отлично понимаешь, о чём я, — говорит Дик. — Обо всей этой чепухе с газетой. Так ты ни с кем не подружишься. То есть, не то чтобы…

Дик мил с ней, и Дженни даже нашла бы это приятным, если бы от этого он хоть немного меньше бесил. Она уже туманно намекнула на присутствие в её прошлом какой-то пассии, хотя однажды до Дика дойдёт, что на её имя от этого воображаемого человека ни разу не пришло ни одно письмо, и Дженни придётся выдумать другую отговорку. И она определённо не может сказать ему, что даже когда она и представляет себя с кем-то в будущем, то уж точно не с таким парнем, как он. Или вообще с любым парнем.

— Не волнуйся обо мне, Ричард Дэвидсон, — говорит Дженни. — Я уберусь отсюда, как только найду где-нибудь подходящую должность.

— Не обязательно при этом всех остальных так заводить, — говорит он.

— Ой, правда? А если мне так нравится? — она отворачивается и идёт к лестнице.

— Дженни, — снова говорит он, на этот раз жалобнее.

— Что такое, Ричард?

— Если всё-таки найдёшь себе другое место, возьмёшь меня с собой?

Она смеётся, поднимаясь по лестнице.

***

По пути на третий этаж она слышит ещё два звонка. Это совсем не похоже на мисс Абигейл, которая смотрит на своё существование так, будто её отец уже достиг всего, к чему стремится, так что ей можно проводить жизнь в полном безделье. Дженни овладела искусством разжигать огонь, не будя её, а недавно начала только притворяться, будто идёт раздвигать шторы, когда её просит об этом мистер Александр, чтобы дать мисс Абигейл ещё немного поспать. Так она заработала не один выговор, когда миссис Гадфут сподоблялась навестить свою дочь и обнаруживала, что та всё ещё дремлет в темноте, но, по мнению Дженни, это недорогая цена за шанс увидеть, как она улыбается чему-то во сне.

Дженни знает, что у неё были бы серьёзные неприятности из-за Абигейл Гадфут, если бы Дженни хоть немного меньше боялась выразить свои чувства. Но возможные последствия её признания лишь немногим хуже, чем мысль о том, что она увидит объект своих мечтаний замужем за каким-нибудь унылым мужчиной (Дженни уже могла представить такого мелкого аристократа, который снизошёл бы до просьбы руки дочери недавно поднявшегося торговца), и уж тем более о том, чтобы прожить остаток жизни рядом с той, которую любит и с которой никогда не сможет быть. Всё это как раз и подталкивает её к поиску новой работы. Дженни настраивает против себя всех на нижнем этаже, чтобы заставить их поверить, что её гонит из этого дома неприязнь к ним, и отвлечь их от правды.

Но, когда она приходит, обычно прекрасное лицо Абигейл обезображено отчаянными слезами, а голос дрожит от рыданий.

— О, Дженни, — говорит Абигейл, бросаясь на Дженни с совершенно неприличествующими объятиями.

— Ладно, ладно, мисс, — говорит Дженни, безуспешно пытаясь успокаивающе похлопать её по спине прижатыми к телу руками.

Резкий контраст между неожиданной и желанной физической близостью и очевидно тревожными обстоятельствами, вызвавшими её, беспокоит Дженни, но не настолько, чтобы помешать насладиться ощущениями.

— Всё, что бы ни сломалось, можно починить, — так говорила её мама.

— Но это было ужасно, Дженни!

— Что ужасно, мисс?

— То… то чудовище!

Дженни изо всех сил пытается сохранить серьёзное лицо. Что бы тут ни происходило, Абигейл не на шутку обеспокоена.

— Чудовище, мисс?

— Это была какая-то… штука, даже не настоящая — просто пустота!

— Где оно было, мисс?

— Там, в зеркале, — указывает она, что позволяет Дженни на секунду вывернуться из её хватки.

— Я ничего не вижу, мисс, мне жаль, — говорит Дженни.

— Теперь его нет. Оно исчезло, как только ты вошла. О, Дженни, я всё звонила и звонила…

— Простите, мисс, в следующий раз я потороплюсь.

— Ну и что тут творится?

Дженни чувствует, как невольно выпрямляется, заслышав голос миссис Гадфут.

— О, мама! — говорит Абигейл, заново начиная рыдать.

— Простите, мэм, мисс Абигейл показалось, что она видела что-то в зеркале, — говорит Дженни, умудряясь присесть в небольшом реверансе.

— Я правда что-то видела! Дженни, ты мне веришь?

— И о каком же «что-то» идёт речь? — спрашивает миссис Гадфут.

— Это было… никакое что-то, — говорит Абигейл.

— Действительно, — говорит миссис Гадфут, усаживаясь на кровать и утешая дочь в своей суровой манере. — Дженни, — добавляет она негромко, — думаю, лучше будет вызвать доктора Инверса.

— Да, мэм, я тотчас же пошлю Ди… Ричарда, мэм.

***

Доктор выписывает обычное лечение: особый «тоник его собственного изобретения» — Дженни всегда подозревала, что тот по большей части состоит из настойки опия. Дженни сидит с Абигейл, пока та прекращает всхлипывать, безучастно глядит в потолок, а потом наконец погружается в беспокойный сон.

Дженни позволяет себе гладить свою лежащую подопечную по волосам. Всего лишь для спокойствия мисс Абигейл, говорит она себе.

И вот тогда, краем глаза, она видит что-то в зеркале. Но, насколько ей видно, там не чудовище. Там она и мисс Абигейл, но на изображении в зеркале та не раскинулась на кровати. Вместо этого, их руки и ноги переплетены, а их губы…

Дженни отводит взгляд. Конечно же, с ней играет её воображение, заставляя видеть на зеркальной поверхности то, что существует только у неё в голове.

Но затем, медленно, она поворачивается обратно. Видение всё ещё в зеркале — кульминация всех её самых заветных и самых тайных желаний. В жизни, конечно, невозможных. Ей не стоит увлекаться фантазиями, не соответствующими её положению. Или воображать, что общество будет благосклонно тому, что она свяжется с другой девушкой, даже если бы между ними не было классовой пропасти.

Но ведь от того, что она поглядит, ничего не случится, правда? Так что она поворачивается к зеркалу и упирается взглядом в бескрайнюю пустоту, бесконечно простирающуюся за ним.

Дженни не может сдержать крика. Теперь она знает, о чём говорила Абигейл. Пустота заняла место их фигур.

— Дженни! — говорит миссис Гадфут, входя в комнату. — Что это ещё такое? Ты же знаешь, доктор Инверс прописал Абигейл полный покой.

— Чем бы ни была та штука, которую видела мисс Абигейл, — торопливо говорит Дженни, пытаясь восстановить дыхание, — я тоже её увидела. О, мэм, оно было настоящее. То, что Абигейл видела, было взаправду.

Миссис Гадфут фыркает.

— Наверное, я ошиблась, поручая её твоей заботе, — говорит она. — Умы молодых девушек очень впечатлительны и склонны перенимать друг у друга нелепые идеи. Кажется, французы зовут это folie à deux, «безумие на двоих».

— С глубочайшим уважением, мэм…

— Я даже сама пала его жертвой, однажды летом, когда я гостила у дяди в особняке, — продолжает миссис Гадфут. — То был не такой острый случай, но… я и правда сочувствую, дорогая моя, — по её тону было вполне ясно, что у сочувствия этого есть условие — Дженни никогда больше не должна об этом упоминать. — Я останусь с Абигейл, пока она спит.

— Как пожелаете, мэм, — говорит Дженни.

— Как думаешь, тебе не нужно принять тоника доктора Инверса? — спрашивает миссис Гадфут. — Уверена, мы можем выделить тебе порцию.

— Нет, — отвечает Дженни, слишком твёрдо, поэтому поспешно добавляет: — Спасибо, мэм. Я уверена, что скоро поправлюсь.

***

Дженни просыпается с утра, чувствуя, что от сна не было никакого толка. В сновидениях её мучили давно подавляемые желания, исковерканные чудовищными сущностями, вроде тех, что она видела в зеркале.

Когда она добирается до кухни на завтрак, там сидит один лишь Дик, а Повариха ничего не приготовила.

— Что происходит? — спрашивает Дженни.

— А ты ночью не слышала? Что бы вы там с мисс Абигейл ни видели в зеркале — ту пустотную-какую-то-непонятную штуку — миссис Г тоже её увидела.

— Так теперь они мне верят? Нам с Абигейл?

— Ну, мистер Г, конечно, всё твердит, что всему должно быть рациональное научное объяснение. Но, по крайней мере, он признаёт, что объяснение вообще нужно.

— Так где мистер Александр и Повариха?

— Они все собрались наверху, решают, что делать. Раз уж они дольше всех в этом доме, и всё такое, — Дик ухмыляется. — И они, хоть всем и заправляют, не понимают ровным счётом ни черта.

Дженни закатывает глаза.

— Что ж, с нами всё будет в порядке, покуда монстрам в зеркалах нужно, чтобы кто-нибудь подсуетился по поводу их костюмов или сжёг праздничный пирог, — говорит она.

Дженни подбирает вчерашнюю газету с пола у каминной решётки, куда её положили, чтобы использовать как растопку.

— Что ты делаешь? — спрашивает Дик.

— Иду за помощью для них, — говорит Дженни. — Нравится им это или нет.

Она находит и надевает пальто.

— Дженни! Куда ты? У тебя вообще-то не выходной!

***

За саму поездку в экипаже дерут половину недельной получки, но Дженни надеется, что есть хоть какой-то шанс на возмещение трат, ведь всё это она делает с благими намерениями.

Она никогда раньше не ездила одна, хотя пару раз ездила в театр, сжатая в тесном экипаже со всей семьёй. Личное пространство для неё — такая редкая роскошь, что она почти не знает, как его воспринимать. Если бы не ужасные обстоятельства, ей бы это почти понравилось.

Она переворачивает газету в руке и перечитывает объявление:

МАДАМ ВАСТРА

Рассматриваются Все Обращения  
Нет Слишком Странных Дел  
Разумные Цены  
Приходите На Улицу Патерностер 13

Загадочная сыщица уже заработала себе внушительную репутацию женщины, способной раскрыть дела, которые не под силу даже Скотланд-Ярду. Тайна вуали, постоянно закрывающей её лицо, только подливает масла в огонь газетных спекуляций. В каком-то смысле, удивительно, что она вообще считает нужным размещать объявления. Существует множество историй, пытающихся объяснить вуаль: часто говорят, что она пострадала во время одного из дел, и теперь её лицо обезображено, хотя, как кажется, она впервые появилась на месте преступления уже в вуали. Некоторые даже предполагают, что вуаль — просто дань трауру, что мадам Вастра — скорбящая вдова со связями, ищущая отмщения обществу, которое несправедливо обошлось с её мужем, обличая лицемерие и преступность всех великих и благодетельных — и на роль её мёртвого мужа есть множество кандидатов.

Экипаж с дребезжанием останавливается, и кучер колотит в дверь и велит ей выметаться. Как только она оказывается на улице, он мгновенно уносится прочь.

В каком-то отношении дом выглядит роскошнее, чем Номер Восемнадцать, но создаёт впечатление неухоженности. Дженни подходит к двери и стучит, четыре быстрых удара подряд.

Сначала никто не отвечает, но она настойчиво стучит снова. Дверь приоткрывается, и за ней виден тёмный коридор.

— Лучше входите, — говорит бархатный голос, и, зацепив взглядом тяжёлую вуаль, Дженни осознаёт, что дверь ей открыла сама мадам Вастра. Странно, думает она, что у сыщицы нет никакой прислуги.

Дженни следует за сыщицей в кабинет с плотно задёрнутыми шторами, освещённый лишь парой свечей. Мадам Вастра садится за письменный стол.

— Присаживайтесь, — говорит она, протягивая руку в перчатке и указывая на стул с другого края стола.

Дженни кажется, что это самый удобный стул из тех, на которых она когда-либо сидела. Требуется некоторое время, чтобы вспомнить, что она тут по делу.

— Дженни Флинт, мэм, — представляется она.

Вастра складывает пальцы домиком. Дженни чувствует на себе пристальный взгляд, будто за ней очень внимательно следят, хотя она даже не видит глаз женщины.

— Приятно познакомиться, мисс Флинт. Чем я могу вам помочь?

Дженни берёт газету и кладёт на стол, поворачивая так, чтобы сыщице были видны слова.

— Нет слишком странных дел, — говорит она, решительно указывая на предложение.

Кивок.

— Мне известно содержание собственного объявления, — что-то в её тоне намекает, что она находит это забавным, но это просто намёк.

— И вы это написали всерьёз?

— Если вы ко мне пришли, конечно же, вы должны быть наслышаны о моей репутации, — говорит Вастра. — Как я понимаю, с вами произошло что-то… «странное». Или с вашими близкими?

— Вы когда-нибудь сталкивались?... — Дженни запинается, неспособная произнести это вслух. — Что вы знаете о чудовищах? — говорит она вместо этого.

— Можно сказать, с этой темой я знакома очень тесно, — говорит Вастра, и у Дженни появляется очень странное чувство, что сыщица улыбается под вуалью.

— Ладно, — говорит Дженни. — Вы когда-нибудь встречали того, что живёт в зеркале?

Это привлекает внимание Вастры. Она придвигает поближе лист бумаги и погружает перо в чернильницу.

— Рассказывайте всё.

***

Меньше чем через полчаса Вастра уже везёт Дженни обратно в Номер Восемнадцать на другом экипаже.

— Я думала, у вас есть своя карета, — позволяет себе заметить Дженни.

— Я думала о возможных удобствах, — говорит Вастра. — Но для моих нужд мне достаточно двухколёсных экипажей. К тому же, увы, некому было бы его вести.

— У вас совсем нет никакой прислуги? — спрашивает Дженни.

— Это необычно?

— Да, — напрямую говорит Дженни. — Разве ваши клиенты так не думают?

-Я думаю, что мои клиенты уже ожидают необычного, когда решают прийти ко мне. Вам так не кажется?

— Возможно, вы правы, мэм.

***

Поначалу мистер Гадфут возмущён опрометчивым решением Дженни ввести в дело кого-то не из семьи, но воздействие, которое это решение производит на растущую тревогу мисси Гадфут, убеждает его. Они приводят посетительницу в спальню Абигейл, где юная мисс Гадфут ещё спит, дёргаясь время от времени, охваченная опиумными сновидениями.

— Это то самое зеркало? — говорит Вастра. — Где наблюдались все видения?

— Видения? — насмешливо говорит мистер Гадфут. — Так, послушайте, может, я и согласился пустить вас в дом, но это не значит, что я буду терпеть всю эту безумную спиритическую ерунду.

— Приношу свои извинения, — говорит Вастра, — но у меня нет времени беспокоится о таких мелочах, как слова. Если тот факт, что мой подход целиком и полностью научен, успокоит вас, вам поистине стоит взять себя в руки. Чего я не могу обещать, так это того, что моя наука будет хоть как-то постижима с точки зрения вашей.

Мистер Гадфут несколько раз безмолвно отрывает и закрывает рот; Дженни приходится подавить смешок, несмотря на серьёзность ситуации.

— Это то самое зеркало? — говорит Вастра, и ясно, как день, что она обращается напрямую к Дженни.

— Верно, мэм.

Вастра обследует его, разглядывая собственное отражение, изучая края, постукивая по нему, будто сейчас откроется скрытый отдел между стеклом и рамой.

— Совершенно обычное зеркало, — наконец выносит она вердикт.

— Это зеркало — подарок от моего дяди, — говорит миссис Гадфут. — Он баронет, прошу заметить.

— Приношу извинения, — говорит Вастра. — Зеркало, выполненное с большим вкусом и изяществом. Однако не обладающее само по себе какими-либо необычными свойствами.

— Так что происходит? — спрашивает Дженни, а потом быстро добавляет: — Мэм?

Вастра на секунду замирает.

— Вы рассказывали… Случались ли появления в присутствии других?

— Когда я это видела, здесь была мисс Абигейл, — говорит Дженни.

— Да, и когда я видела, — добавляет миссис Гадфут.

— Ах, но разве мисс Абигейл не спала, как сейчас, в те разы? — говорит Вастра.

Дженни кивает. Миссис Гадфут говорит:

— Боюсь, я не совсем понимаю связь.

— И первое появление произошло, когда мисс Абигейл была здесь одна?

Дженни кивает.

— Одинокий разум в сознании, — задумчиво произносит Вастра. — Мисс Флинт, — говорит она, — можете ли вы рассказать нам, что происходило до того как вы увидели… чем-бы-это-ни-было?

Дженни внезапно чувствует себя парализованной, будто она на сцене в театре, и прожектор направлен прямо на неё.

— Кажется, я… Воображала что-то. Каково было бы, если бы мисс Абигейл полностью выздоровела.

Она понимает, что не хочет врать мадам Вастре. Но она знает, что так же не может сказать всей правды.

— Понятно, — говорит Вастра. Она поворачивается к мисси Гадфут, — А вы, мадам?

— Не уверена, что понимаю ваш вопрос.

— Перед появлением существа не предавались ли вы… фантазиям?

— Я предполагаю, что устала тогда, — произносит миссис Гадфут. — Наверное, мой разум где-то блуждал. Вообще-то, теперь, если задуматься…

— Да? — подталкивает Вастра.

— Кажется, я видела в зеркале то, что представляла…

— Со мной произошло то же самое, — взволнованно говорит Дженни, не успев осознать, что перебила свою хозяйку. — Простите, мэм.

Но, кажется, миссис Гадфут едва это замечает.

— Но когда я полностью повернула голову, чтобы разглядеть, тогда я и увидела это. Пустотное создание.

— Благодарю за вашу откровенность, — говорит Вастра. — Я должна об этом подумать. Возможно, мне придётся посоветоваться с… другом.

***

Вастра не даёт им никаких конкретных инструкций, но Абигейл переезжает в запасную спальню, а зеркало закрывают чехлом. Дженни не считает, что от этого будет какой-то прок, но, кажется, всем остальным становится немного лучше.

Пока тянется ожидание, Дженни решает разузнать всё, что только можно, о мадам Вастре. Она проводит свои выходные полдня до обеда в среду в библиотеке, изучая газетный архив.

В центре репортажей обычно сенсационные детали дел. Если Вастру и упоминают, то только в качестве очередной сенсационной детали или с намёком, что Скотланд-Ярд и так бы рано или поздно раскрыл дело и без неё. Очень трудно найти что-то стоящее и полезное, а если что-то и находится, то источники в лучшем случае крайне сомнительные. Дженни удаётся выяснить, что Вастра работает уже четыре года, что совпадает с её собственными воспоминаниями о том, когда она впервые услышала о странной сыщице и задумалась, сможет ли она сама когда-нибудь построить столь необычную карьеру; и что истории о том, что может быть под вуалью, ни разу не исходили из уст надёжного свидетеля.

И, конечно же, нет никакой информации о том, какую компанию предпочитает Вастра — мужчин или женщин, и Дженни задаётся вопросом, почему она вообще искала что-то подобное.

***

Она идёт с поручением к мяснику — Дженни считает, что это никак не её работа, но, раз уж сейчас в доме всё вверх дном, смысла спорить она не видит — когда слышит что-то. Однажды в зоопарке она видела слона, и это самое близкое сравнение, которое она может придумать, но она понимает, что это нечто крупнее; звуки в сочетании с трубным рёвом выходят за рамки всего, известного ей.

Кажется, никто вокруг ничего не замечает; все продолжают жить своими жизнями. Она направляется в переулок, откуда, как показалось, она слышала звук, но, оказываясь на месте, она испытывает странное чувство, что здесь что-то было, всего секунду назад, но теперь ничего нет.

Ничего нет, но есть кое-кто. И она мгновенно узнаёт фигуру, стоящую посреди переулка.

— Пойдём со мной, Дженни Флинт, — говорит Вастра.

Дженни следует за ней, и вскоре они оказываются на улице Патерностер.

— Я и не думала, что мы так близко, — говорит Дженни.

— Ох уж эти лондонские переулки, — говорит Вастра. — Прямо как настоящая система кроличьих нор.

— Каких? — резко спрашивает Дженни.

— Кроличьих. Это такие… животные, которые любят строить системы нор, — говорит Вастра.

— Разумеется, — говорит Дженни.

— Поспрашиваешь меня ещё о дикой природе? Или лучше зайдёшь? — спрашивает Вастра.

Назвалась груздем — полезай в кузовок, думает Дженни, всё ещё не совсем понимая, куда всё это ведёт.

— Конечно, мэм.

Перед тем, как войти, Вастре приходится повозиться в поисках ключей.

Вскоре они оказываются в кабинете, где произошла их первая встреча.

— Вы уже выяснили, что происходит в Номере Восемнадцать? — спрашивает Дженни.

— Пока нет, — признаётся Вастра. — Мой друг дал мне кое-какие подсказки, но нужно ещё многое исследовать, — она делает небольшую паузу. — Признаться, мне было интересно, выяснила ли ты что-нибудь обо мне, — говорит Вастра.

— А мне полагается часто о вас думать? — парирует Дженни.

— Обо мне есть много информации, — говорит Вастра. — А библиотеки — самые большие её хранилища.

— Это предупреждение?

— О, нет, я очень польщена, — говорит Вастра. — Одно дело — быть общим объектом интереса широкой публики, и совсем другое — встретить кого-то, кто, как кажется, так близко и лично интересуется мной.

— Наверняка половина ваших клиентов…

— Я спрошу ещё раз, — перебивает Вастра, — Что ты выяснила?

— Я не верю ничему, что пишут в газетах, — говорит Дженни. — Уж точно не тому, что вы Леди Фортескью-Смайт. Мы однажды видели её в Альберт-Холле, и… ну, можно сказать, у вас разное телосложение.

— Кто я, по-твоему? — спрашивает Вастра.

— Не знаю, — признаётся Дженни. — Но я знаю, чем вы, по-моему, не являетесь.

— Да? И чем же?

— Человеком, — просто говорит Дженни.

— Возможно, вам уже пора идти, мисс Флинт.

Но Дженни знает, что где-то за вуалью Вастра улыбается.

***

Спустя почти две недели Вастра вернулась в Номер Восемнадцать. Мистер Гадфут собрал весь дом в гостиной, чтобы послушать заключения мадам Вастры. Здесь, в мягком кресле, сидит даже Абигейл, хотя она почти не обращает внимания на происходящее. Тоник доктора Инверса стал единственным способом обеспечить ей полноценный ночной сон; Дженни не может смотреть на то, что он с ней делает.

— Есть сущности, которые вы с помощью вашего обычного восприятия не может увидеть, — начинает Вастра. — Обещаю вам, что это не призраки и не духи, хотя бывают и такие, которых вы именовали бы так. Но существует множество вещей, которые люди вашего века и вообразить не могут.

— Нашего века? — брызжет слюной мистер Гадфут.

— Было бы гораздо проще всё объяснить, если бы кто-нибудь в вашем тёмном обезьяньем обществе к этому моменту отрыл хотя бы зачатки квантовой физики, — огрызается Вастра, и Дженни впервые слышит в её голосе что-то, кроме совершенного взвешенного спокойствия. — Некоторые создания существуют в области… вероятностей. Неопределённого что-могло-бы-быть. Существа, которые кормятся вещами, так никогда и не случившимися. Некоторые из них даже разумны, но вы можете считать, что вам улыбнулась удача, раз вы не привлекли к себе внимание Плачущего Ангела.

— Я… я не думаю, что мы полностью понимаем вас, мэм, — говорит Дженни.

— Мы уже постановили, что зеркало несущественно, — говорит Вастра. — И мы не говорим о его выдающемся происхождении, — миссис Гадфут, собравшаяся было запротестовать, успокоилась. — Оно всего лишь, вполне буквально, отражение способности существа. Я не думаю, что его действия сознательны, но его привлекла к вам деятельность вашего собственного сознания. Размышление о том, чего нет, но что могло бы быть. Отсюда оно может черпать потенциальность другой вселенной и питаться этой несуществующей временной линией, — Вастра на секунду замолкает. — Возможно, оно ближе к Жнецам, чем к Плачущим Ангелам.

— Воистину, ангелы! Но… допустим, обсуждения ради, что весь этот вздор — на самом деле какая-то альтернативная «наука», — говорит мистер Гадфут. — Но что мы можем сделать по существу?

— О, это очень просто, — говорит Вастра. — Нам нужно выманить его наружу. Выманить и уничтожить, пока оно не заполонит весь Лондон.

— И как именно вы предлагаете это сделать?

— Это-то как раз проще простого, — говорит Вастра. — Среди вас нам нужно найти человека с самым богатым воображением. С самыми сильными неосуществлёнными желаниями.

Вастра обводит взглядом комнату, но, когда говорит следующие слова, поворачивается прямо к Дженни:

— Есть желающие?

***

— Так что мне нужно делать? — спрашивает Дженни.

Они стоят в коридоре у комнаты Абигейл.

— Посмотреть в зеркало, — отвечает Вастра. — По-настоящему посмотреть. Подумать о чём угодно, чего ты отчаянно желаешь, но что кажется таким далёким от реального мира.

— И от этого появится существо?

— Да. Но пока оно остаётся только в твоём восприятии, я ничего не смогу с ним сделать. Оно исчезнет, как только я окажусь с тобой в одной сфере восприятия. Ты должна позволить ему так напитаться вероятностью, что оно окажется в нашей реальности.

Дик ждёт рядом прямо у двери.

— Я всё ещё не понимаю, почему это обязательно делать тебе, — говорит он.

— Завидуешь, что у меня воображение богаче?

— Нет! — горячо возражает он. — Хотя у меня всё равно богаче, знаешь ли. Я просто хочу, чтобы с тобой ничего не случилось.

— Не переживай, Ричард Дэвидсон, — говорит Вастра. Её тон чрезвычайно серьёзен. — Я буду ждать.

— Мне подать вам сигнал или что-то такое?

— Я узнаю, когда будет пора, — говорит Вастра.

Дженни не чувствует, что эти слова успокоили её в той степени, насколько, должно быть, хотела этого Вастра.

— Ну ладно, — говорит Дженни. — Вперёд.

Через дверь она проходит в комнату.

Это та же комната, в которой она проводила время каждый день уже несколько лет подряд, помогая мисс Абигейл со всевозможными ежедневными делами, одевая и раздевая её.

Абигейл там, в зеркале, голая. Дженни видит это краем глаза. Но она не помогает Абигейл или, по крайней мере, не в обычной манере.

Начинается. Но достаточно ли этого? Подобные праздные фантазии гуляли в её голове несколько лет, не призывая никаких монстров. Она слышит в сознании голос Вастры. Подумать о чём угодно, чего ты отчаянно желаешь, но что кажется таким далёким от реального мира.

Изображение в зеркале меняется. Это Дженни в свадебном платье и вуали произносит обеты и обменивается кольцами… но не с мужем. У зеркальной Дженни есть жена.

Вздрогнув, она осознаёт, что невеста — не Абигейл или кто-нибудь другая, а Вастра, одетая в белую версию того чёрного платья с вуалью, которые она всё время носит.

Она смотрит прямо в зеркало, наблюдая, как зеркальная Дженни берёт в руки вуаль зеркальной Вастры, начинает приподнимать…

Но затем пустое, будто несуществующее ничто между вселенными занимает в зеркале место картинки, и, наверное, это потому, что Дженни не может представить, что находится под вуалью, но сейчас об этом думать нет времени, потому что кричащая бесконечная пустота вылезает из зеркала, и она в форме Вастры, она — отсутствие, дыра в мире в том месте, где должен быть смысл, и Дженни слышит звук, похожий на бряцанье металла, когда существо вылезает из стекла, и поверхность зеркала колеблется, словно пруд.

Вастра — настоящая Вастра — врывается в комнату, держа обеими руками меч. Но Дженни никогда раньше не видела таких мечей, его лезвие сверкает электрическим синим огнём, будто мигая, появляясь в реальности и исчезая из неё. Вастра рубит, бьёт и режет, и раненое существо на мгновение отступает.

Но затем оно бросается обратно, сильнее, чем раньше. Дженни спиной вперёд перелезает через кровать, ныряя в укрытие за шкафом. С растущим недоумением она наблюдает за Вастрой, борющейся с существом: необычный меч Вастры, оказывается, может резать эту несуществующую материю, но существо поправляется.

Почему оно снова становится сильнее? Дженни сейчас едва ли думает о нереальном и практически невозможном, когда в комнате это существо, ничто вне пространства и времени, пародирующее форму Вастры, в равном противостоянии с ней.

Пока Вастра и существо ходят кругами, Дженни осознаёт, что происходит. Вастра никак не могла знать, какую форму примет воображаемая вероятность Дженни. Но теперь, когда она её увидела, это её воображение усиливает существо, подпитывая вероятностью, которую Вастра не могла и представить — что Дженни может ею заинтересоваться.

Но это вероятностное существо, осознаёт Дженни. Единственный способ остановить его — воплотить вероятность в реальность.

— Мадам Вастра, — кричит она.

— Не сейчас, Дженни, — кричит Вастра в ответ. — Мне-некогда-я-сражаюсь, — каждое слово подчёркнуто выпадом, поворотом или отчаянным пинком.

— Когда всё это закончится, я вас поцелую.

Вастра смотрит прямо на неё, и на секунду Дженни кажется, что она может видеть пронизывающий взгляд под вуалью. А потом существо бросается на нее, но теряет свою целостность, его форма рассыпается на ленты и щепки ещё до того, как Вастра оборачивается и рассекает его своим жутким мечом.

— А ещё, — продолжает Дженни, — вы дадите мне пару уроков фехтования.

Существо исчезло, и невозможно сказать, из-за чего — действий Вастры или слов Дженни.

Тон Вастры неожиданно становится серьёзным:

— Сейчас я сделаю то, чего я никогда не делала в чьём-либо присутствии за все четыре года, Дженни. Я подниму вуаль.

И, конечно же, она поднимает. Дженни вбирает взглядом детали — чешуйки, гребни, ярко-зелёный цвет — пока не становится ясно, что они составляют.

— Ну что ж, ты не кричишь, — говорит Вастра. — Хорошее начало.

— Так значит, вы какая-то… женщина-ящерица?

— Мой друг говорил мне, что в будущем ваш вид будет называть нас «силурианками».

— Почему я? — спрашивает Дженни. — Вы прятались четыре года, а теперь открылись горничной.

— У твоего вида есть… атавистическая боязнь моего. Когда я только… Нет, не будем об этом. Но большинство из вас должно кричать, едва завидев меня. Но почему-то, впервые увидев тебя, я почувствовала, что с тобой всё по-другому.

Дженни задумывается на секунду.

— Вам должно быть ужасно одиноко.

— Я не… — начинает Вастра, но потом умолкает. — Да, — просто говорит она.

Дженни подаётся вперёд и целует её. Вастра отвечает на поцелуй. Её губы холодные, холоднее губ Дженни, но та обнаруживает, что совсем против этого не возражает.

В конце концов, они отстраняются. Вастра снова опускает вуаль, на случай если войдёт кто-нибудь из Гадфутов.

— Как вы думаете, сколько они слышали? — спрашивает Дженни.

— Готова поспорить, что достаточно, — отвечает Вастра.

— Я ведь потеряю работу, да?

— Как я поняла, ты и так ищешь новую работу.

— Откуда вы знаете?

— Когда ты впервые пришла ко мне, ты показала мне моё объявление. Но понимала ли ты, что также показывала мне все объявления, которые обвела?

— Ничто не укроется от великой сыщицы, — говорит Дженни. И затем, после паузы: — Знаете, то, что у вас нет никакой прислуги — это ещё не окончательно.

— Я думаю, вы правы, мисс Флинт. Я поговорю с вашими работодателями, вероятно ли будет… украсть вас.

Дженни усмехается.

— О, я думаю, вы уже украли.

Вастра касается губ Дженни пальцем, и та нежно целует его.


End file.
